1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to systems and methods for adjusting adhesion strength between a sensor and a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
During sensor fabrication, in some types of devices the sensor is processed while attached to a substrate. The substrate acts as a carrier and provides structural and mechanical support to the sensors during subsequent processing steps. In some cases, flexible sensors are formed from a polymer film, such as polyimide, while the polymer film is attached to the substrate.